soulstcgfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting Started
Souls is a custom card game that consists of intricate rules and playing styles that creates a unique feel while feeling similar to other card games. Objective The objective of the game, like most other card games, is to reduce your enemy's Life Force to 0. There are multiple ways to achieve this goal, the most basic, attacking with your monsters. Beginner Terms Life Force Your Life Force is your health in this game. When a player's Life Force is reduced to 0, they lose the game. Each player starts off with a max Life Force of 20 points. Library Your library is where all your cards reside in. Your library must have a minimum of 35 cards and cannot exceed the maximum amount of 60. You cannot access cards in your library unless they are in your hand. Hand Your hand is where you all your playable cards are kept. There is no hand size limit. Battlefield The battlefield is where all cards are played. There are two sides of a battlefield, each side called a Front. A Front is a player's side of the battlefield where they can summon their Defenders. Graveyard Your graveyard is where all cards are sent after being played, destroyed, discarded, or sacrificed. Key Terms Souls Souls is the main "currency" of the game. Cards must pay Souls to use a card. At the start of each game, both players have 1 soul. At the start of every turn, each player increases their Souls count by 1. So i.e: Turn 7 you have 7 souls, turn 8 you have 8 souls, and turn 9 you will have 9 souls. Souls from previous turns do not transfer over. Souls are reset to the new Souls count at the start of each turn. Action Points In additon to paying Souls to use cards, players must use Action Points as well. Each player has a set amount of 6 per round, like Souls resetting back to 6 at the start of a new turn, but unlike Souls, never increasing. Every card, regardless of cost, type, etcetera, only uses 1 Action Point, unless stated otherwise. Defenders Defenders are cards that can be summoned to your Front that guide you toward winning the game. Defenders generally stay on your Front until they are removed, either by battle or card effect. Each Defender has a name, followed by their attack and health shown as: ATK/HP. On the most right side is the cost. Then below it lists the effect of the card. On the very bottom it lists the type of card it is, which in this case, is a Defender. Spells Spells are cost that do not stay on the field (excluding Item Spells and Valleys), that when activated, apply some sort of effect. Spells come in 4 different forms, Spell, Instant, Item, and Valley. See Spells for more info. Each spell has a name, followed by their cost. Below the name is the effect and on the very bottom is the type of card. If a Spell is an instant, a I placed within a circle will be drawn next to the name. Round Structure Refresh Phase During the Refresh phase or RP, debuffs and buffs that can be lowered will wear off by 1. The RP signifies a new turn, refreshing your Soul Count and then increasing it by 1. Draw Phase During the Draw phase or DP, both players look at the top 3 cards of their library. They select one card out of the 3 and shuffle the remaining 2 back into the library. If there is less than 3 cards left in the library, they will draw the top card of the library instead. Main Phase 1 During the first Main phase or MP1 for short, players can now beginning summoning their Defenders and using their Spells. The turn order is decided at the start of the game. The MP ends when both players ends their Main phase. Battle Phase The Battle phase or BP is where Defenders can declare attacks. The player that went second this round starts off the battle phase. The BP ends when both players end their Battle phase. Main Phase 2 The MP2 is where players can finish up any moves they need to finish. MP2 is the same as MP1, except the round player gets to decide who goes first during this phase. The MP2 ends when both players end their Main phase 2. End Phase The end phase signifies the end of the turn and is where debuffs and buffs fade, or wear off.